The Great Provinces of Nobugo
Government Great Families The Great Provinces of Nobugo are divided into four main provinces, and each is governed by a Great Family. There is no central ruler, with each Family sending a representative to vote on important matters. In the event of a split decision, each family elects a champion to fight within the Zūnjìng de Juécè, or Duel of Decision. The Family' motion passes if they win. The current Great Families are: * The Shing family, of the Kumitari Province * The Taijiong family, of the Dongsu Province * The Xiaowu family, of the Ikhung Province * The Gong family, of the Shanliang Province Minor Families Minor Families are wealthy or politically powerful families that control land within Nobugo. Typically, they own city-states within one of the provinces. Regions Provinces Originally, Nobugo was four seperate nations. However, when the nations joined together under a common alliance, they remained their own entities. Each province boasts a unique variation of the same basic cultures. Though they are all Nobugohito in name, fights still do break out. It's common for the Ikhung province to send raiding parties into the Dongsu and Kumitari provinces, who respond with organized attacks. Typically, disputes are settled by the Great Families, though some remain undecided at times. Dongsu Province The province of Dongsu is the largest region by far. This province produces food and lumber for the Nobugohito people, and is known for its vast grassy plains and large forests. In addition to containing several large farming and lumbering cities, the Dongsu province includes roving bands of nomadic horselords. These groups travel the region on horseback, and are constantly at war with both themselves and the cities that lay in the region. Though, their strength is sought out during times of war. Dongsu Province is overlooked by the titan Yangter mountains, reaching staggering heights of 20,000 feet above sea level, the large range is quite dangerous to climb and the horselords of the region rarely attempt the feat, if only to pray at the multiple shrines and monasteries nearing the summit or to sacrifice horses to the Lung Tien dragons who frequent the isolated region. The Yangter Plateau is home to the Yangter, an isolated people known to be quite eccentric and superstitious. Ikhung Province This province lies in the north, on the border between Nobugo and both Elterlein and Ulyssa. The Nobugohito military is stationed in Ikhung, due to the constant attacks from both opposing empires. Young men are sent here to be trained and equipped for war. The people of the Ikhung province have done away with most of their culture and instead try to adapt to the ever changing world around. Kumitari Province Notable for being the trading hub of Nobugo, the Kumitari province lies on the east coast of Auros. It contains several notable ports and fishing cities, and is by far the wealthiest region. Much of the silk and other valued goods are produced and gathered here to be traded with the rest of Aevonhold. Shanliang Province The Shanliang Province lies furthest to the south. The people here are steeped in culture and religion and cling fiercely to their ways. As such, they've developed a fierce rivalry with the people of the Ikhung province, claiming them to be throwing away their culture in favor of war. Many of the monasteries and religious sites of Nobugo reside in the Shanliang province.Category:Countries